Various electronic safe/arm devices (ESAD's) are known. A typical ESAD includes two portions, an electronics portion and an explosive ordnance portion that houses the detonator assembly. In most ESADs, the two portions are enclosed in a single housing. As a result, use of such an ESAD will invariably destroys the entire device. Single housing ESADs also suffer from an inability to be safely and easily transported, disposed of if unused, or have their electronics tested, as the power electronics are intrinsically connected to the detonators, increasing the risk of inadvertent initiations.
To mitigate certain of the shortcomings of traditional ESADs, more recent ESADs have been developed that maintain the electronics portion of the ESAD in a separate housing to which an ordnance module can later be attached. This advance allows for the easy transport and safe testing of ESAD electronics, but it failed to enable repeated uses of the electronics, as they still are usually damaged or destroyed upon a single use.